


Miya Atsumu | I Won't Say I'm In Love

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Chaos, Chaotic romance, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, He's the embodiment of "little shit", Libero Reader, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Atsumu, Reader-Insert, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: Miya Atsumu, the very embodiment of dedication, athleticism, and perfection.  To you, however, everything he was began with "ass" and ended with "hole".  He was an asshole.Annoying, obnoxious, frankly just the blond twit who could set perfectly for the boys' volleyball team.  Sure, he was muscular, tall, attractive, and paid way too much attention to you than what was considered normal, but hey, you definitely weren't in love with him.Nope.  You weren't in love with Miya Atsumu.||Published November 18, 2020||||Unedited||
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	Miya Atsumu | I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Miya Atsumu x fem!reader
> 
> Words: 4,107
> 
> Warnings: Language, Atsumu is an obnoxious twit, bullying, mention of blood
> 
> A/n: Atsumu is like. . . my favorite character in the whole series probably. As a manga reader, I can proudly say I was in love with the bastard before his animated debut, but I’ll admit that season 4 has done my boy justice. Anyway, this was fun to write. This’ll be a one-part piece and yes it’s based on the song “I Won’t Say I’m In Love” from Hercules. No I have no regrets. Atsumu is sort of the “perfect” boy, Hercules and reader is his sassy af Meg. I’m sure you can piece together who everyone else is from the movie. I’d love to hear some feedback! Hope y’all enjoy! Expect more Miya twins content in the future! (Cause in this house, we stan both twins)

Who were you _kidding_. This was ever the cruel fate, falling in “love” with someone like _that._ A perfect specimen, the embodiment of athleticism, an absolute god. No, you weren’t _actually_ in love with Atsumu.

Miya Atsumu was the cocky asshole he ever was, even in middle school. He was someone with the world on his shoulders, and he loved to take the responsibility. He was a terrible person, someone with the habit of using girls like toys and throwing them away after a night well-spent. 

Even you, the libero of the girls’ volleyball team, had no chance with him. He was too good for every girl in Inarizaki, and he knew it. There was nothing more than a cruel smile that gave you the impression that this guy was _testing_ you, daring you to challenge his position at the top of the pyramid.

Besides, this guy was _obnoxious._

He was annoying from his piss-blonde hair down to the way he kicked the toe of his shoes into the court two seconds from slamming a serve across the gym. Miya Atsumu was _not_ appealing. Not even when his muscles flexed as he stretched. He was just. . . **_the worst._**

Which is exactly why you ignored him every time he approached you during class.

“Mornin’, small fry,” he greeted, taking his seat behind you.

You glared daggers into the unfinished chemistry homework in front of you. Not only were you dealing with annoying chemistry homework, but now you were dealing with the most obnoxiously obnoxious boy in the entire country of Japan.

You flinched when he flicked the back of your head. Your brow twitched, but you refused to give him any attention.

“Oi, I said mornin’.”

Okay, maybe if you just returned the greeting then he’d leave you alone.

You turned in your seat and directed a cold, hard stare onto his stupid smug expression. He sat back, resting his chin in his palm as he waited for you to greet him like his royal ass deserved.

“Morning, Miya.” you snapped, then turned back around to continue your hard work.

Of course, he just had to make his presence known even though you wanted anything but that. He leaned forward once again, peeking over your shoulder at the homework. His far-too close proximity made it even harder to ignore him. His smokey, honey smell filled your nose and made you want to throw the textbook into his pretty-boy face.

Maybe then he’d finally learn to leave you alone.

“You’re not finished?” Miya clicked his tongue. “Man, guess you’re not such a good student after all.”

You attempted to head-butt him. He dodged it easily, almost expecting it, and was once again slouched back in his desk. You hoped that now he really would just leave you alone, but that was way too much to expect. Likely, he was staring at the back of your head thinking up another evil way to harass you.

After all, he never left you alone for long.

Thankfully, whatever devious planning he was doing was cut off by the ring of the bell. You sighed in relief, until you realized that meant your homework was unfinished. You wanted to smack that damn Miya across the skull for distracting you when you were obviously trying to complete the work.

“Alright, turn in your homework assignments from yesterday,” the teacher spoke as he came inside.

Atsumu’s hand shot up. You could practically feel his evilness radiating off his body, and immediately got nervous. Your teacher was evidently in the same boat because he only sighed and lazily turned to look at the boy.

“Yes, Miya?”

“(Y/n)-chan didn’t get her homework done,” he stated.

You whipped around, chemistry textbook raised, and smacked his hand down with it. The girls beside you snickered to themselves while the teacher rubbed his temple, a tic mark forming on his temple.

“Both of you, detention after class.” he grumbled tiredly.

Atsumu rubbed his sore hand, focusing a smug look on your very annoyed face.

“Devil incarnate,” you snapped in a sharp whisper.

“Withered hag.”

“Obnoxious pig.”

“Hideous scrub.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Hideous sure is a big word for you, Miya.”

Atsumu smirked, leaning forward like he was sizing you up. He tilted his head, attempting to look innocent.

“I can say bigger words for ya if that’ll get yer motor runnin’.”

You scoffed, then turned back around with the plan to ignore him for the rest of class. How was it even possible for a single person to be so damn obnoxious? You put a hand over your chest and urged your stupid heart to stop beating so fast because it too was giving you a headache.

Miya Atsumu and you? No way. You weren’t about to like him in any way whatsoever. His twin? Maybe. Osamu was significantly less obnoxious and way more attractive (no you didn’t care that they had the same face, Osamu was still more attractive).

Your thoughts were broken by the shaking of your desk. Atsumu’s feet rested on the cage below your seat, and he shook his leg which in turn made your entire desk practically vibrate. You clutched your pencil so tightly that you’d swear it was going to snap on the spot. You turned your head.

“Will you knock that off?!” you whisper-yelled.

Atsumu smirked.

“Knock what off?”

You grabbed his leg stop the vibrating.

“That.”

Atsumu’s smirk stretched wider. He glanced down to where you where holding his calf, and before he’d even opened his stupid mouth you knew what he was going to say.

“I didn’t realize we were already so physical with each other.”

You let go of him, turning back around before you stabbed him in the shin with a pencil. The vibrating started again, but this time you ignored it all through the rest of class. No matter how many times you wanted to snap, you resisted in favor of just not giving Atsumu the satisfaction of royally pissing you off.

The bell finally rang, and temporarily ended your misery because now Atsumu was distracted with getting out his lunch. You rubbed your temple, attempting to soothe the familiar headache that came with Miya Atsumu sitting behind you for the first four hours of your classes (and unfortunately, the rest of them too).

You grabbed your own lunch, made by your older sister who was frankly an amazing cook. You popped open the lid and admired the food inside. It all looked so great, and you were starving. You deserved it after your hard work of dealing with the devil himself all day.

“Looks good,” Atsumu’s voice suddenly piped up.

A pair of chopsticks popped into your vision and snatched up one of the sushi rolls inside your box. You attempted to steal it back from the blond.

“Give it back, Miya!” you snapped, clicking your chopsticks in his face as he held your sushi out of your reach.

“Mmm. . . no.”

Atsumu shoved the sushi into his mouth. In retaliation, you stole something from his own box. Without even looking at what it was, you stuffed it in your mouth. Chicken, and man it was good. There was no way Atsumu made this himself.

The blond boy glared at you, and you took satisfaction in knowing that you got payback. You stuck your tongue out at him, chewed up chicken on it. He scrunched his nose in disgust, before doing the same to you but with his nasty chewed sushi roll instead. You were pretty sure his was way more unappealing, so you tore your gaze away and went on with eating your meal.

“’m just saying,” Atsumu began speaking, his voice muffled with a mouthful of food, “ya definitely stole more food from me than I did ta you.”

You rolled your eyes in annoyance. This guy really never got enough, did he?

“Do I look like I care?”

Atsumu leaned over to look at your face, ever written with annoyance for his very existence. He chuckled.

“Ya look like yer constipated,” he tapped your cheek, “loosen up a bit or yer face’ll stay like that.”

You smacked his hand away.

“You’re so annoying,” you grumbled.

He was already too busy shoveling more food into his mouth. You finished eating your meal, thankfully, right before the bell for class rang.

Thus, continued the annoying vibrating of your desk as Atsumu rested his foot on the cage. He even dared to occasionally kick your seat. At this point it was apparent how annoying he was being because some of your classmates were staring. Unlike you, however, they simply chuckled under their breaths. After all, Atsumu was the prince of Inarizaki. Ever the comedian he was. . . right.

Finally, the school day ended, but you and the uglier twin were left cleaning the classroom alone as your punishment for fighting this morning.

You swept the floors while he moved desks, hoping to _god_ that this would play out peacefully.

Of course, peace wasn’t even a vocabulary word in Atsumu’s world.

“Yer panties are showin’ when you bend over.”

You jolted up before he’d even finished speaking, hand flying back to tug down the back of your skirt. You narrowed your eyes at the smug blond.

“Don’t worry though, blue’s a good color on ya. Makes yer butt look cuter,” he stated casually.

As if that made things better. You swung the broom at his head with furiously burning cheeks. He laughed and used his arm to deflect the assault. You attempted another swat at the annoying gnat. He grabbed the base of the broom and pulled forward, bringing you with it. Based on his look of surprise, he hadn’t been expecting you to still be holding the broom.

Your head smacked into his, and the two of you went toppling to the ground. You groaned, clutching your forehead. Atsumu, beneath you, was also holding his forehead and groaning in pain.

“Damn, you’ve gotta thick skull,” he whined.

“It’s you who’s got the thick skull, dumbass!” you protested, sitting up from where you were laying on his chest and now straddling his stomach.

Atsumu looked at you with a glare.

“Me?! I’m not the one swingin’ brooms at people!”

“You’re the one who grabbed the broom and pulled me forward!”

The volleyball setter let out another groan. For once, he gave up. You stared at his unimpressed expression in surprise. The tips of his ears burned red, like admitting defeat was the worst thing.

“Fine, ya got me there. Sorry ‘bout bonkin’ heads with ya.” he grumbled his apology, but made sure it was loud enough for you to hear.

You were silent for a few moments, letting his words sink in and inflate your pride like a balloon. You smirked, getting up off him.

“Hah! You apologizing? That’s a surprise!”

Atsumu sat up, rubbing the red-spot on his forehead while he narrowed his golden-hazel eyes on you.

“Yer walking a real fine line, (Y/n).” he mumbled.

You shrugged your shoulders, then continued sweeping. The throb in your head felt like nothing now that you’d heard an actual apology out of Miya Atsumu. If only you’d had your phone out to record it. The video would have probably been an internet sensation, and the whole school would’ve been in awe at how you’d gotten the star volleyball player to apologize.

Guess that your memory of it would have to be good enough.

The rest of the cleaning went by fast, and before you knew it, the two of you were running to get to volleyball practice. At last, you’d finally parted ways with Satan’s spawn.

The very next day you were taking your time heading to class. You always tried to arrive early to have _some_ time before Atsumu arrived, but today you saw Osamu outside the school and suspected that his worse-half was already in the classroom. They must’ve had morning practice. That was the only reason you could think of as to why the Miya twins would be at school this early.

You turned the corner, bumping into someone accidentally.

“Oh, sorry—”

“Tch.”

You looked up from your feet and to the boy in front of you. You almost cringed on the spot. He was a third-year, the captain of the boys basketball team. He was mean, and he never liked you or any of the members of the volleyball club. It was like he had a personal vendetta against volleyball (you wondered if this was perhaps because of a certain blond twink).

“Did you dress yourself with a blindfold? The bow in your hair isn’t even straight,” he snapped.

You reached up to touch the bow, as if touching it would confirm his statement. He beat you to it, and tugged at the bow almost painfully.

“Knock it off,” you grumbled, then turned on your heel to go around him.

He only stepped in your way and cut you off. Your brow twitched from annoyance. Your resolve was quickly crumbling, though. It was easy to fight with Atsumu. Why? You weren’t really sure. Fighting with other people, however? It wasn’t as easy. Especially when that fight came from the very mean basketball captain.

Atsumu was a lot of things, starting with ‘asshole’, but he was never particularly _mean._ He was annoying, yes, but never once was he mean to you. When he overstepped his bounds he knew it. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, he would apologize again if he made a mistake.

You pushed the blond out of your head. Why were you even thinking about him in this situation?

“Please, just leave me alone,” you sighed, “I just want to get to class.”

The basketball player didn’t move. He stared down at you like you were a fly on his shoe. You stared down at your shoes, fists clenched. If only you were a little taller. . .

He shoved his elbow into your side and forcefully moved you, before walking away. You clutched your side, glaring at his back as he left.

“Yeah, get out of here, asshole!” you called after him, finally regaining your confidence. “Only cowards hurt a girl and then storm off!”

He didn’t look back, thankfully, because if he had then you’d be in deep shit. So, without a second thought, you scurried to your classroom. Sure enough, the annoying devil’s advocate was seated behind your desk. Atsumu was leaned over his desk and attempting to stack pencils on the surface of yours. His tongue poked out from his lips as he focused.

You walked to him, already too tired to be dealing with this.

“Atsumu,” you glared at him, “why?”

The blond looked at you slowly. He leaned back in his seat and focused back at the “masterpiece” on your desk. You’d give him credit (mental credit, of course; don’t want that ego of his to inflate anymore), the pencil tower was fairly impressive.

“I was bored waiting for ya to get here. Also, I’m returnin’ all the pencils I stole from ya,” he gestured to the pencil tower.

You raised a brow.

“You stole my pencils?”

“Ya drop one almost everyday during lunch.” he snickered.

You sweatdropped. Ah, that explains where all your pencils have gone. At least he’s not a thief.

“Uh. . . thanks for returning them, I guess.”

Atsumu stretched his arms. You quickly averted your eyes and sat down in your desk before you could even think about admiring his muscles. To your dismay, the pencil tower collapsed and sent pencils flying everywhere. You grumbled, kneeling to pick them up. The fox behind you snickered as he watched.

Class started, and to your surprise, Atsumu didn’t bug you as much as usual. You appreciated the small break and took the time to focus on your work.

When lunch came around, you made sure **_not_** to drop a pencil as you packed up your things, and got out your bento. Osamu and Suna from the other class joined Atsumu for lunch today, so you sat quickly in front of him to eat your own lunch.

It wasn’t that you were neglected by your classmates. You were the fairly well-known libero of the Inarizaki girls’ volleyball team, but you had become so used to spending your lunches with Atsumu (more like spending it getting harassed by him) that you weren’t really sure what to do when his attention was elsewhere. Your friends were in other classes, and you weren’t interested in leaving nor were you interested in attempting to make new friends.

You decided to just quietly read a book while you ate. That is, until your peace was disturbed by a swat to the back of your head.

You swung around, facing the all-too boisterous blond Miya. Your eyes narrowed at the stupid smirk he always wore.

“Stop bein’ weird,” he huffed, leaning over to grab the front of your desk and turn it so it was facing him and his friends. “Yer normally a little spitfire so don’t change it just cause my brother and Suna are here.”

You huffed. You glanced at Suna and Osamu, who looked equally as smug as Atsumu, but for an entirely different reason.

“I didn’t know you had other friends,” Suna stated.

You and Atsumu were now glaring at him.

“We’re not friends,” the two of you snapped simultaneously.

“Mmm hmm. . .” Suna and Osamu spared a glance at one another.

It seemed that Atsumu’s friends and twin were equally as annoying as he was. Well, no. Nobody was quite up to the level of Atsumu. He really did hold the crown for “most annoying ass person ever”. Thankfully, their teasing was directed to the blond and not on you.

You hoped they’d join you for lunch more often.

“Wait is this the girl ya headbutted yesterday?” Osamu piped up.

Atsumu tried to stab his hand with his chopsticks. “I did not headbutt her!”

“He headbutted me.” You confirmed.

Atsumu pointed his chopsticks in your face, eyes narrowed. “Yer a squawkin’ pig. I did not headbutt ya. You fell into me!”

You clicked your chopsticks in his face. “It was you who caused it!”

“Look at how red his ears are. It was definitely him.” Suna snickered. “You got a crush or somethin’, Tsumu?”

The poor guy was fuming at this point. All three of you snickered at his embarrassment. Fortunately for him, the bell rang. Suna and Osamu said their goodbyes and headed back to their own class. You leaned over, snatching some leftover pork from Atsumu’s bento, before turning your desk around.

“Oi, you lil’ sneak,” Atsumu poked your side.

The side that’d been elbowed earlier.

You jolted slightly, hitting your knee on the bottom of the desk. A squeak left your lips. You grabbed your knee, coughing on the pork you’d been in the middle of chewing. Now your knee and side were hurting. . . great. And you couldn’t even be mad at Atsumu, even worse.

“Woah, you alright?” Atsumu leaned over in his desk to give you a weird look. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Whether he meant your side or your knee, you weren’t sure.

“Nah, I’m alright. Thanks. . .” you rubbed your sore knee.

The rest of the school day was filled with Atsumu constantly poking you in different spots, testing the soreness. He never did go back to your side, though. You were constantly swatting his hand away in annoyance. It was a miracle that neither of you got kicked out of class.

The bell finally rang, and you jumped up from your seat, ready to take on volleyball.

“Miya, I’d like to talk with you,” the teacher called from up front.

Atsumu groaned, then grabbed his things. You stared at his back for a minute, before heading out of the classroom. You all but ran toward the gym, dodging people left and right. Nothing unusual to see the girls’ libero weaving her way through the hallways as everyone headed to their clubs.

Until a foot shot out and sent you flying to the ground. You landed on your hands and knees, papers and books flying everywhere. You winced, glancing at your scraped knee.

“Wow, embarrassing.”

A familiar basketball captain had piped up, and was smirking down at you like he was king of the world. You ignored him, hurrying to grab your things. There weren’t too many people around, and none of them bothered to help you grab your things.

“You’re a real jerk,” you snapped, grabbing your papers.

He stepped on one just as you lifted it, resulting in it ripping clean in half. It was your English notes. You stared at the ripped paper, eyes wide. Of course, this was all the stuff you needed to study for the test tomorrow.

“Could you be a little more clumsy?” he laughed along with his friends. “How’d you even become a libero? Seems to me like you’d be better off on your knees.”

The disgusting comment didn’t go over your head. You balled up the paper and threw it in his face. Real mature, but you didn’t have anything else to throw at his stupidly disgusting expression.

“Maybe you’d be better off sucking ass instead of harassing girls,” you hissed.

You were yanked up from the ground by your collar and tie, staring dead into the eyes of the boy in front of you. The tips of your toes barely touched the floor as he held you up. You grabbed his wrist to pull him off you, fully prepared to kick him between his legs and send him whirling to the ground.

Before you could, a fist launched itself into the captain’s face. He let go of you immediately, stumbling back and holding his jaw.

Atsumu grabbed you, pulling you behind him. He flicked his wrist, eyes narrowed at the boy.

“Really? I didn’t realize basketball players had a habit of harassin’ girls,” he snapped.

You gulped, adjusting your tie and staring at the scene. It was like watching a bunch of predators fight. Atsumu was squared up, chin lifted as he stared down his nose at the basketball captain in front of him. His target was holding a hand to his probably broken nose, with blood pouring from between his fingers as he glared daggers into the blond.

“Grab yer stuff, (Y/n),” Atsumu mumbled, using his body to block anybody from getting anywhere near you.

You quickly hurried to grab your remaining things. Once everything was secure in your arms, Atsumu had grabbed you by the wrist and was dragging you away. You didn’t protest, simply sticking to his side. His hold wasn’t harsh. He was clearly aware of his own strength. You knew he was more than capable of hurting someone, considering you’d seen him absolutely punt a volleyball across the court during a serve, so you figured that the “handsome” basketball captain was really going to end up with a good bruise come tomorrow morning.

“Atsumu,” you spoke up.

He stopped and turned to you.

“Did they hurt you?” he grabbed your shoulders and scanned you over for injury. “Yer knee is scraped.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “I’m alright.”

Atsumu scoffed. “Alright, my ass. I should’ve knocked his front teeth outta his perfect smile.”

This time, it was you who was grabbing his shoulders. You stared at him.

“Thank you.”

Atsumu sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. A hand that was particularly bruised on the knuckles, and only further proved how much strength he’d really put into that punch.

“What if you get in trouble?” you asked, feeling guilty already.

The volleyball setter snorted. He turned and continued walking toward the gyms. You followed him, considering the girls’ team shared a gym with the boys.

“As if he’s gonna admit to gettin’ socked in the face for harassin’ a girl. If anyone’s gonna get in trouble, it’s him, so he’ll keep his mouth shut.”

You noted that his accent came out more when he was angry. Honestly, you’d be lying if you said Atsumu wasn’t the most attractive person right now. He’d defended your honor, and punched another guy for you. You stared at his back, trailing along behind him, eyes practically shining.

He looked back, one thick brow raised and a hand on his hip.

“Ya gonna keep up or keep followin’ like a lost puppy?” he huffed.

The shine in your eyes was instantly replaced with a need to beat him to the gym. You took off running.

“I’m not following you!” you called over your shoulder.

“Aye!” he hollered, chasing you. “Yer not gonna beat me to the gym! I’ll kick yer ass, ya twit!”


End file.
